


A Conversation with Tea

by Jet_pods (Jetainia), Ravin



Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Water loves tea time.
Relationships: Water & Tea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 1





	A Conversation with Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440897) by [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods). 



> Scroll down for work text.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/seed-1-conversation-w-tea) | 00:00:47

### Credits

Text by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/works)  
Audio by [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)  
Cover art by [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)

  


Hot water rushed into the cup with the tea bag and tasted the herbs. "That's an unusual choice."

"I thought you might appreciate it. I know how you love new things," the tea replied.

More water rushed in, eager to taste and absorb the new flavor.

"Careful. I’m pretty strong. Too much and you’ll turn yourself bitter"

"Mmm." Water hummed and ignored the warning.

They continued to embrace each other.

"You taste a bit like pears, but also oranges, or maybe lemon."

"Yes." the tea giggled. "I enjoy being rather fruity."

Water hummed again and continued to steep in the wonderful new flavor.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020's "Audio Garden" challenge. This challenge is to create an Audio work based off of one of the seed scripts originally created for the [podfIDIC](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/) challenge. This work is based off of [Seed 1](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/seed1.html).


End file.
